Injury to the heart
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Sara was upset when she discovered a secret hidden by Gil during a case involving the Dominatrix...Takes place once the case solved, just before the Sara's abduction by the "Miniature Killer". Between TGTBATD 7x23 and Living Doll 7x24. One-Shot...


**Injury to the heart.**

**Author's note :**

**I don't own CSI nor its characters, I don't make money with them...**

**I apologize by advance for my mistakes of writing, I don't speak English fluently but my translator helps me a lot...**

**Summary:**

**Sara was very disturbed by the discovery of a secret hidden by Gil during a case.**

**This story tells what could have happen when she returned home after this case solved ...**

Exhausted after two shifts chained, Sara returns home.

When she opens the door, Hank barks and jumps into her arms, obviously happy to see again his mistress.

She puts down her affairs in the lobby and then heads for the bedroom to go to take a shower and get changed.

She's surprised that Gil's already there, he's still occupied by the mounting of the miniature of his office, which he began when the serial killer hunted by the police at this time has been nicknamed the "Miniature Killer ", in reference to the miniatures that he leaves on the scenes of his crimes.

Without give him more attention, Sara walks past him and heads for the closet to take clothes then she goes to the bathroom.

Gil, who has looked up when he has heard her enter into their bedroom and was looking at her, is puzzled by such a silence.

She had completely ignored him, what didn't look like her.

He remembers then that they just have come through difficult times because of Lady Heather.

He would have never put Sara in trouble if he had known that his friend was the victim of the case.

Catherine warned him only when Heather was in the hospital.

In fact, it was a stupid combination of circumstances.

He never had the intention to conceal anything to Sara and especially not regarding his relationship so special with Lady Heather.

Since their first meeting a few years ago, they met only in cases involving the Dominatrix, never outside.

However, a solid and respectful friendship unites them, in a way however quite controversial.

But Gil, true to its habits, didn't see her more than that, meeting her most of the time only in a professional setting.

Anyway, he never has time to get out because of his work.

At least until that Sara becomes his girlfriend.

Since they are together, his life changed overnight: he lingers no longer at the office as before and has to juggle with their common nights off so as not to arouse suspicion.

Their love affair is kept secret for obvious reasons.

This revelation about his relationship with Heather just throw a serious cold in their love affair, until now so perfect.

Sara is visibly hurt and maybe even jealous, which is quite logical.

Gil hadn't found it necessary to tell her about that, obviously he was wrong.

While he's thinking, Sara cries under the very hot water of the shower.

She's evacuating any tensions over what she just experienced.

She wonders how Gil has could saying nothing about this woman.

Yet, Sara still trust him very intimately, she remains convinced that there is a reason for that.

At the same time, she's so angry against him.

He knows how much her life wasn't easy, how difficult it is for her to trust and more importantly, how much sensitive she is.

Half an hour later, she emerges from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe.

Gil is no longer sitting behind his desk.

She leaves the bedroom and feels a smell of food.

Gil's preparing quietly the meal.

She moves quickly behind him and opens the fridge to take a cool drink.

Then she heads into the dining room to read a magazine lying around there.

Gil, who finished what he was doing, decides to join her.

He would love to talk to her about the last hours passed.

He knows he owes her a good explanation about this mysterious relationship and on his absence of a few hours of the laboratory.

But he doesn't know where to start.

Sara observes him quietly since a moment, she can easily guess what he wants.

He is about to open his mouth but then she cuts his momentum of a condescending tone :

-Gilbert ...

This is enough to silence him for a while.

When Sara calls him like that, it better not look any further.

He has to waive this time but he knows that sooner or later, they will have to talk about that.

The meal is going very quietly then they go to bed, exhausted by their latest hour of work.

A few hours later, Gil is awakened by plaintive moans.

He sits up in bed and notices the absence of Sara at his sides.

He jumps up and decides to go and see what happens.

The moans come from the bathroom.

Gil rushes recognizing the voice of Sara.

She's sit on the floor, curled up next to the bathtub.

She weeps visibly, perhaps still one of her usual nightmares?

He leans toward her and kneels.

He takes a towel hanging next to them and wipes her tears.

-Honey ... Another nightmare, isn't it? he whispers, very affectionately and stroking her hair.

Sara nods, sniffling.

-You want to talk about it? he whispered again.

Sara nods again, in sign of agreement.

They get up and go back to their bed.

Gil turns on the bedside lamp and Sara takes refuge in his arms.

She then tells her nightmare : how she discovered the relationship between Gil and Heather in surprising them at his office followed by an argument and then a break desired by Gil, who preferred Heather to her.

Gil understands the urgent need to address this delicate issue but would she agree to listen to him?

Aware of the consequences of his upcoming actions, he throws himself finally to water :

-Sara ... I would never do such a thing ... Not after everything we had to go through to be together today ... I've always loved you ... Do you still trust me, isn't it? ...

Sara looks at him and nods gently.

-I'd like, if you're agree, explain you some things about what happened at the lab ...

Against all odds, Sara agrees to listen to him.

Gil then explains how he has known Heather and about the special relationship existing between them for about five years.

So Sara tells him about her concerns, including the reflections made by Catherine while they were processing the scene where the attack took place against the dominatrix.

Gil is both surprised and disappointed, he didn't expect at all to such a reaction from Catherine, he had known since her debut in the scientific police.

-I can't believe that she has could talk about me like that, I thought she knew me better than that ... I told her and Jim about Heather, but they know only the bare minimum , you know that I never talk about my private life ... And if you really want to know everything, Heather and me have never had sex ... Of course, there has been this time when you dated Hank Peddigrew... At that time, I tried desperately to fill the void that existed in my heart because of what I felt for you. I was in service when I spent my first night with her, and if there hadn't been this commission, only God knows what would have happened ... One thing is certain now, it's with you that I want to live until the end of my days ...

As he was speaking, Sara began to cry silently.

She was mortified by the reaction she had with him.

He was right to tell her all the truth but at the same time, she felt guilty about how she has forced him to tell her about a story that, obviously, never had any importance for him.

Gil finally notices her state and is silent.

He tightens her against him and rocks her very affectionately.

-I'm sorry, Babe, I'm sorry ... she whispered while sniffing.

-No, you don't have to apologize, surely not ... I should have had to tell you about this the last time I've seen her, when her daughter has been found murdered...

Then they plunged again into a peaceful sleep.

But this lull will be short-lived...


End file.
